A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes
by PinkRubberDucky
Summary: It's true what they say, isn't it? A dream is a wish your heart makes


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream

* * *

A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes

Dream Sequence

_I was searching for hocruxes with Harry. This was ordinary but what was strange was that we had just found two. Two pieces of Voldemort's soul all wrapped up and ready to destroy. That was my job, and when I was about to destroy them I saw Cho…Cho Chang, the girl who had been dead for a month now. She started screaming._

"_I know you all thought I was dead, oh but I wasn't. No I am on his side now, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."_

_We were alone, Harry had disappeared and so had everyone else. I was scared, I was Hermione granger, master of bravery and I was scared out of my wits at this girl throwing fire out of her wand towards me. _

"_Finally, I have waited to get my revenge on you for stealing Harry, and now I'll finally have it."_

_Just as she was about to curse me into oblivion a voice rang out._

"_Oi, what's going on in here?" I turned to the sound, and I ran towards it. My savior, I clung to him._

_I looked up into his eyes and suddenly the world disappeared. It was just the two of us and in a moment of vulnerability I kissed him. A small kiss, a peck on the lips really, but it was a kiss all the same, and then…and then…he kissed me. This wasn't just a peck; this was a proper knee wobbling kiss. And then…_

End

I woke up sweating. I had just had a dream that I kissed Draco Malfoy. I was always a strong believer that a dream is just your subconscious telling you what you really want or need. But did that mean I wanted or needed to kiss my one true enemy.

Maybe it wasn't that I wanted to kiss him, but maybe it was a metaphor. Yes, it had a symbolic meaning. Maybe I really just wanted a prince in shining armor to rescue me and we could fall in love. Everyone treats me like I am so strong and brave. Maybe I was just glad someone thought I needed saving.

Maybe that's what the dreams true meaning was. I needed a savior, not to kiss Malfoy, the ferret king. No it had to be something else. I really couldn't want to kiss Malfoy.

I've had other dreams that I wasn't sure were my subconscious telling me what I wanted. There was the time I dreamt I had killed Ron, and stuffed him into a body bag. And I couldn't possibly have wanted that now could I? Well then again it was during a major fight.

Ok so most of my dreams have been something that at that point in time I was hoping to experience. But maybe it wasn't this time. There's a first time for everything.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Well at least wondering about the dream hadn't really caused me to lose sleep. The last thing I needed was to lose sleep over something so stupid. Getting ready, I have decided is a drag. No matter what I wear, no one notices or cares. My reputation is too prominent. I don't think even Harry knows I am a girl. Well he might, but I doubt it. After all I am just one of the guys.

Maybe that could be it. Maybe the dream was showing me that I wanted someone to treat me as a woman. Maybe in my dream I was so excited that someone was making me feel fragile and feminine that I just acted on impulse.

All these maybes and what ifs have made me hungry. I really should go to breakfast; after all I'm awake, and ready now, so I guess I should go.

Maybe it wasn't Malfoy in the dream, even though he changed sides; I doubt he'd save me. Maybe it was another cute, blonde-haired, gray-eyed, prince. Maybe I'm destined to marry someone who looks like Malfoy but really isn't him. Maybe---

OOMPH

"Watch where you're going next time."

"Sorry Granger, didn't mean to bump into you, here let me help you pick up your books."

"Thanks…I think."

"No need to be so suspicious, I have changed. You know Granger, your hair looks nice today."

"Thanks…"

Then again, maybe not, after all I was always a strong believer in Cinderella too, and wasn't she the one who said a dream is a wish your heart makes?

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true_

* * *

Author's notes: This came from a true experience, sorry if it's a bit confusing. I really dreamt that I kissed my mortal enemy and woke up in the morning trying to convince myself otherwise.

Sorry for anyone who is still waiting on my old story, I realized that I cannot do multi-chapter works, but if anyone wants to take over that story email me and I'll be happy to hand it over.

Please review…it's my salvation to hear whether or not you liked it.


End file.
